<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Animal by killjoy_assbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015323">The Animal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_assbutt/pseuds/killjoy_assbutt'>killjoy_assbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Geralt of Rivia smut, Kinda Dark, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Smut, i'm a slut for geralt's black eyes sue me, virgin!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_assbutt/pseuds/killjoy_assbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Geralt of Rivia punish-fucks you for following him on a job when he had told you to stay behind. That’s it, that’s the plot.</p>
<p>My first attemp at writing something dark, so please give me feedback.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warnings: (probably badly written) dark scenario, primal chase (is that a thing?), spanking, rough sex, punish-fuck, dom/sub, male!dom/fem!sub, choking, biting, manhandling, loss of virginity, edging, slight orgasm denail, Geralt with black eyes should be a warning for itself</p>
<p>If you are uncomfoartable with any of this, do not read!</p>
<p>Pairing: Geralt x 1st person reader (the only persective I can write, heh😅)</p>
<p>unbeta'd, all typos are mine. also, if this feels familiar, i uploaded this on my tumblr (killjoy-assbutt-1112) earlier this year and i'm slowly uploading my oneshots on here, too.</p>
<p>Enjoy 💕 and feedback is very much appreciated ❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Animal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black eyes. That’s all I see; a pair of black eyes, glowering at me through the dim moonlight that filters through the thick roof of leaves above us. An onyx glare, fixed on me as the creature slowly succumbs between us, revealing my small frame standing behind it. The silver sword that he had dropped sticks out of the creature’s back, even after the handle slipped out from between my trembling fingers.</p>
<p>“You stupid girl,” a voice barks, making me flinch, “I told you… to stay… BEHIND!”</p>
<p>It takes me a moment to realize that the words come from the owner of both the sword and the black eyes, and I stare at him, terrified.</p>
<p><em>But what would have happened if I hadn’t followed him? The witcher would be dead, for sure. While he was fighting the creature, it charging at him relentlessly, it had knocked his sword out of his hand, way out of his reach. If I hadn’t been there, my only chance of getting out of this shitty town would be… dead. But apparently, he doesn’t care that I just saved his life</em>.</p>
<p>No, he’s still glowering at me, fists clenched at his sides, waiting for my next move, staring me down as if I were now his prey.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this making me … scared? Yes, definitely yes. … regret coming after him? No, not in the slightest; I saved him, after all. … wet? More than I’d like to admit.</em>
</p>
<p>But with the way he’s staring at me with those onyx orbs, pale skin and the way his upper lip curls to bare his sharp teeth, it’s either fight or flight. I know I can’t fight him, so I run. I hear him growl a curse behind me as I set off, my trembling legs struggling to support me, but I force them to, weaving through the familiar trees. Still, in this eerie light, the forest I love and know by heart, terrifies me to the bone, the branches that usually stroke my face gently with their soft leaves now seeming like monstrous hands trying to grab me.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or maybe it’s the animal that’s after me.</em>
</p>
<p>I find my way to the edge of the forest, my feet carrying me the way they know best – home.  </p>
<p>My blood is rushing and my heart is pounding in my ears, I can taste my pulse on my tongue and my lungs burn with every rapid breath. I have no idea for how long I ran but the sound of twigs cracking behind me tells me: not long enough.</p>
<p>I flinch and whip around, my eyes dart over every tree, searching for the beast that’s after me. I can’t see him, but I know he’s close.</p>
<p>
  <em>How could I be so stupid? I led him right to my cottage. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But maybe… maybe I wanted him to catch me? Maybe I wanted him to come here?</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s cute that you thought you could outrun me,” a low growl calls me back to the present, “Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?”</p>
<p>I shake my head, standing there like a trapped deer, wide-eyes and trembling like a young tree in a storm.</p>
<p>“Thought so,” he growls as he steps out from behind the trees, his black eyes shining in the moonlight.</p>
<p>“You see, little girl, I can smell you,” the animal continues as he starts circling me.</p>
<p><em>Yes, I’m definitely his prey</em>.</p>
<p>“I can smell how wet you are. And I can smell your fear. You shouldn’t have come out here, girl. I told you not to come after me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe he’s right. Maybe I shouldn’t have followed him. But I just had to see him slay that thing that had been terrorizing our town for years now. I had to see the beast, because when I met him in the tavern, he was so different from what everybody always said about witchers. I had met a man who sure was cold and shut off, but that was only the surface. Underneath was a man who searched for a purpose, somewhere or someone to belong to. I had seen that in him. So I followed him, just to see who was right, all the others who had never met a witcher before, or I. And I’m glad I did, because if I hadn’t, he could be dead now.</em>
</p>
<p>I follow him with my eyes as he circles me slowly. A wolf stalking his prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce and start the chase. I swallow thickly and force myself to stop trembling. It doesn’t work.</p>
<p>“Are you scared, girl?”</p>
<p>I shake my head. If I would try to speak, it would come out as a squeak, and I don’t want to seem as scared as I feel.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me; I can smell that, too. Stupid girl. They warned you of my kind, didn’t they?”</p>
<p>I nod, but finally find the courage to speak. “They say you are a monster,” I mumble and a confirming grunt comes from the beast in front of me. “But they’re wrong.”</p>
<p>“You think they’re wrong? Huh? What if I prove <em>you</em> wrong, hmm?” his voice is deep and rough, sending a shiver down my spine. “Oh, but that’s what you want, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>All I can do is bite my lip and lower my gaze to hide my blush, despite the darkness around us.</p>
<p>“You really are a stupid little girl, aren’t you?” his growl makes me look back at him. He is as pale as fresh snow, skin almost the same shade as his hair, if the latter wasn’t as dirty, and his pitch black eyes stare down at me as he slowly creeps closer.</p>
<p>
  <em>He is so tall and broad, that I start to believe what the people said. But then again, I had seen the loneliness in his eyes back in the tavern. He cannot be what the people say, even if he may belief it himself.</em>
</p>
<p>“You really believe them?” I ask in a whisper.</p>
<p>“I know what I am. They might be wrong, but they are right about warning young girls about us. Especially the ones who just won’t listen.”</p>
<p>With these words, he seizes my arm and pulls me to collide with his hard, armoured chest. I yelp in surprise and try to get away from him, mostly because I feel embarrassed about the proximity, but his grip only tightens.</p>
<p>“And the ones who won’t listen need to learn their lesson,” he growls right next to my ear, then slides his face along my neck, inhaling deeply. “Fuck! I could smell your cunt from miles away, but this close… you smell so damn sweet.”</p>
<p>My face and chest flush at his words and I have to bite back a moan that rises in my throat.</p>
<p>“Tell me, do you want this? Do you want me to show you how wrong you are? To leave you a mess? Do you want that, girl?” the animal growls and his voice rumbles through me like the thunder of a winter storm, cold and threatening.</p>
<p>“Yes,” I say before I can even think, my voice a gasp.</p>
<p>“Hm, stupid girl,” he grunts and lets go of me, stomping off to where his horse is standing.</p>
<p>“Geralt?” I whimper almost, “Why are you so mad at me? What did I do?”</p>
<p>“What did y-,” he whips around and I flinch, stumbling a few steps backwards, “What did you do?! Why am I mad at you?! You put yourself in danger because you were stupid enough to follow me out here, even when I told you that you couldn’t come, and I would have been responsible for your death. That’s what you did. I don’t need your blood on my hands!”</p>
<p>“They wouldn’t even miss me here,” I mumble. And suddenly, I’m pinned to a tree, my feet dangling in the air and I gasp.</p>
<p>“And I don’t care about them. I kill monsters. What I don’t do is look out for little girls, just because they are too stupid to follow orders,” he barks, his black eyes staring me down to the point that tears spring into my eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Had I said I was scared of him? Well, now I’m fucking terrified.</em>
</p>
<p>He drops me to the ground and I start running. I just run home, as fast as my feet carry me. I’m almost at my door, when two arms wrap around me, pulling me against his armour-clad chest.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you about running from me, girl?” his low growl sounds right next to my ear as he starts nibbling on the lobe. Now I just can’t hold back the moan. With that sound, I surrender myself to him. “Time you learn to obey orders.”</p>
<p>He throws me over his shoulder and marches into my cottage as if he owns it. Inside, he puts me back on my feet, right by the bed.</p>
<p>“Undress, now!” he barks as he moves to sit on my most valued possession, my grandmother’s armchair.</p>
<p>My fingers start moving on their own accord, staring to unlace the front of my dress, as I stare at the witcher, wide-eyed and shaking like the little virgin I am.</p>
<p>Time seems to rush, because the next thing I know me standing in front of the still fully dressed witcher, while I am down to my slip and corset.</p>
<p>“Go on,” he growls, “I’ll tell you when to stop.”</p>
<p>With trembling fingers, I reach behind me to untie the laces of my slip, fumbling with the string. My face flushes as the skirt pools around my feet, leaving me standing in short panties, barely enough to cover my bum.</p>
<p>“You’ve never been with a man before, have you?” that coarse voice rumbles through my tiny cabin and I direct my eyes from my feet back to Geralt, lounging in my armchair.</p>
<p>“N-no.”</p>
<p>The witcher’s lips curl into a dark smirk, onyx eyes shining with something that looks like sick, twisted pride. “Good. After I’m done with you, you’ll never want any other but me. Now go on, I want to see you.”</p>
<p>My shaking fingers move to unlace my corset, but once I touch the bow, I hesitate. My nerves making me freeze.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you about following orders?” Geralt spits and gets up from the chair. He’s standing in front of me within two long strides. I let out a yelp and take a step back, my back hitting the wall. I’m trapped.</p>
<p>The animal takes hold of the bottom of my corset and, with a swift movement, rips it open to fall on the ground. A mixture of gasp and whimper escapes my lungs as I stare up at these pitch black orbs. He takes in my heaving chest, now bared to him, but instead of groping at me, like I had expected, he takes a step backwards.</p>
<p>“Bend over the table, now!” he growls and I quickly do as I’m told, a rush of both fear and arousal washing over me, soaking my already soaked panties. The wood is chill against my heated skin and I tremble as I listen to every tiny sound that is produced behind my back. I don’t dare to turn my back. A heavy boot falls, then another, the heavy thud of his leather armour, the soft rustling of worn fabric, the clinking of a belt buckle and a sudden sharp whip that pierces the air.</p>
<p>It takes me a split second to register the pain that shoots through me from my butt, but once it does, it hits me with full force and I cry out, tears blurring my vision instantly. Next thing I know is my panties being torn off my body and a feather light touch along the swollen, stinging skin.</p>
<p>“Such a pretty ass you have there. I’ll mark it up for you, little girl, get it all nice and red,” the animal growls behind me. Another smack sounds through the cottage and a whimper leaves my lips. “Be quiet and take it!”</p>
<p>The next slap lands on my swollen lips and I bite the inside of my cheek so hard to keep quiet, I taste blood.</p>
<p>“You’re fucking soaked already,” Geralt groans, “This stupid little girl is turned on by danger, it seems,” he chuckles darkly.</p>
<p>The next four slaps land on my ass in a quick succession and I cry out as I am yanked up by my hair.</p>
<p>“On the bed, now, legs spread!” the witcher hisses into my ear and then pushes me into said direction.</p>
<p>I stumble to the bed, my legs feeling limp and my butt pounding with pain, and collapse on the mattress clumsily, but take in the position I was told, staring up at the tall man in a mix of burning arousal and chilling fear.</p>
<p>“Hm, you can listen after all,” he muses with a smile, but there is nothing friendly about it.</p>
<p>But I can’t care less about the tone of his voice right now, all I know is my burning need for him, increased even by his topless state and the obvious bulge in his trousers. Scars of all shapes and sizes adorn his broad, muscular body; scars that show once again: this man, this beast, is dangerous. Not that I would ever question that, with his pitch black eyes still staring down at me.</p>
<p>“Like what you see?” comes a husky chuckle and I realize I am gaping, staring at him like he’s staring at me. I bite my lip and nod, tearing my eyes from his ripped chest to meet his gaze, the effect of his potion still refusing to wear off. His lips curl into a smug smile as he pushes his trousers down, freeing his cock from its confines. I gasp when my eyes land on his manhood, standing proud against his abdomen. He’s huge in both girth and length and I doubt he’ll fit. A whimper escapes me at that thought, causing the hulking man to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Not so brave anymore, hmm, little girl?” he coos sarcastically.</p>
<p>“You’re huge,” I mumble in fear, but keep my legs spread.</p>
<p>“Your cunt can take it,” he shrugs and climbs on top of me. “You sure you want to do this, girl? Because I won’t be gentle with you,” he warns, his face hovering inches from mine.</p>
<p>“N-no,” I shake my head, “I want this. I-I need you.”</p>
<p>With a predatory growl, he claims my lips with his in a punishing kiss, biting and sucking at my bottom lip until I open my mouth for him to shove his tongue in. Nothing about this kiss is even slightly comparable to the kisses lovers share, still, it coaxes quiet moans from my throat, before I can even try to stop them.</p>
<p>Geralt shifts above me, supporting his weight on his right elbow, the hand tangled in my hair to keep my head in place, his free hand exploring my body, groping roughly at places he knows will make me mewl. He kneads my breast, pinching the pebbled nipple painfully tight, so tight I cry out. But the pain shoots right to my core, slickening the cove between my thighs.</p>
<p>“You like that, huh?” Geralt asks, but moves his hand further down until he reaches his destination – my dripping heat. “So wet.” He shoves two fingers in without warning, making my walls clamp down on him as I cry out. “So tight. Can’t wait to have this pretty, little cunt wrapped around my cock. Do you want that, little girl? Do you want me to stretch you out?”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, y-yes,” I whimper in desperation, already feeling full from just his two long and thick fingers inside me. I yelp as he starts moving his fingers, though, the burning sting as his fingers start stretching me too much. Tears spring to my eyes, but for some reason I don’t want him to stop. Something about the pain feels good, his calloused fingers moving within me making me crave more, despite the pain. And he doesn’t stop, even as the tears fall from my eyes he keeps on scissoring me open, stroking spots that have me moaning so loud I should feel embarrassed. A coil forms in my belly, tightening with every stroke of the witcher’s fingers and it is about to snap when he pulls his fingers from me, shoving them into my mouth.</p>
<p>“Suck,” he orders and I obey, lapping around the skin and bone, tasting myself on him, again something I’d be embarrassed about if my mind was not hazed by this monster kneeling between my thighs.</p>
<p>Without warning, Geralt pulls his fingers from my mouth and places his hand around my throat. The tip of his cock presses against my entrance and I buck my hips against him, trying to get him further in, but he just ticks his tongue.</p>
<p>“You are not in control, girl. Take what I give you,” he grunts as he plunges into my virgin canal, bottoming out at once. I scream out in pain, nails digging into his shoulders, leaving tiny crescent shaped cuts as I feel something tear inside me, the stretch burning. His fingers could have never prepared me for his girth, nor his length, and I’m nearly sobbing as I lie beneath him, full of his cock buried deep inside me.</p>
<p>And he keeps his promise; he is anything but gentle. After just a second of letting me adjust to his size, he starts thrusting, slow and deep at first, more for his sake than for mine, my tight walls clutching onto him making it hard to move, even with his superhuman strength. But his pace increases gradually and rapidly and soon he’s pounding into me like an animal, grunting and groaning like one as well.</p>
<p>Slowly, the pain subsides, my walls adjusting to his enormous manhood, and the only pain I’m left with his the delicious feeling of him hitting my cervix over and over, deep inside of me. I’m clutching onto him, whimpers of his name escaping my lips when all I can do is take what he is giving me.</p>
<p>His hand around my throat squeezes and I wheeze out his name, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as the coil grows tighter once again.</p>
<p>“You like that, hmm? Having your life in my hands?” the animal above me growls huskily, dangerously close to my ear, before sinking his teeth into the junction between my neck and shoulder. I nod my head the best I can, pleasure and the lack of air clouding my brain. He lets go of my throat and I breathe in sharply, only to have the air knocked from my lungs by an especially hard thrust.</p>
<p>I’m staring up at the witcher as he pounds into me mercilessly, reaching deeper with every time he shoves his hips into mine. The colour is slowly returning to his face, sweat collecting on his brow. The potion is starting to wear off, but his eyes, fixed on my bouncing tits, remain pitch black.</p>
<p>Not long before I feel the coil threaten to burst inside me, my breathing growing ragged, moans rising in pitch. I hold onto the beast above me for dear life as he plows into me like a deprived animal, his grunt and growls becoming louder, sounding almost violent.</p>
<p>My cottage is filled with sounds of a kind that it will never witness again. Sounds that you could hear coming out of the whorehouses in town. Skin slapping on skin in a fast pace, moans and groans of pleasurable pain, and the lewd wet sounds of a slick cunt being penetrated.</p>
<p>“I-I’m… I’m close,” I manage to get out between heavy breaths and whorish cries.</p>
<p>“Don’t cum until I say so,” Geralt grunts and fastens his pace even more, rocking me up and down on the bed, fucking me into the mattress. But I can’t hold it, the coil keeps tightening and tightening, and I’m clenching around him tighter than even when he first entered me.</p>
<p>“Please,” I whine, “Please let me cum! I- I can’t hold it!”</p>
<p>“Listen… to my orders!” the witcher barks, taking hold of my throat again, effectively silencing my begging. The only problem is that now, the coil grows <em>even faster</em>, and I let out a breathless whimper.</p>
<p>“Not until I say so,” he reminds me in a low growl and I clench my eyes shut, trying to fend off my approaching high. It’s all so intense, everything is so much more intense. I can feel him pulsing within me, each vein and ridge, the scratch of my old linen sheets against my back, the delicious burn on my shoulder from his stubbled jaw, the tickle of his chest hair against my nipples, the sound of his voice as he calls me back from my thoughts.</p>
<p>“Now,” the beast growls, “Cum for me, little girl. Cum all over my cock. Show me how well you can follow orders!”</p>
<p>Oh, and I obey. I cum with a strangled cry of his name, along with curses my father would beat me for knowing. My vision goes white as I tense, heat spreading all over my body coming from my core. It lasts for a couple of seconds. I open my eyes just in time to witness the most glorious thing I’ll never see again. Above me, Geralt has his head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and mouth gaping as he spills himself into me with a desperate cry, coating my walls with his seed, claiming me. He keeps rocking into me while my walls milk him for all he’s got, slowly lowering his head and opening his eyes.</p>
<p>I’m surprised to see them golden again and so full of emotion, too. He slowly pulls out and collapses on the bed next to me, chest heaving just as much as mine.</p>
<p>“Did I prove you wrong?” he mutters after a moment.</p>
<p>“No,” I mumble back, snuggling up into his side, tired and spent.</p>
<p>“Too bad.” But I hear a slight smile in his voice as he wraps an arm around me, caressing up and down my side.</p>
<p>There is a moment of blissed out silence between us as we relish in the presence and warmth of each other. I giggle softly at the feel of his seed slowly dripping out of me, a new and foreign feeling, but a good one, just like everything I felt tonight.</p>
<p>“I hurt you, did I?” comes a question, then, rough voice softened by worry.</p>
<p>I prop myself up on my elbows; I have to look at him. “You have,” I confirm, “But I liked it.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have done that, though.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“I ruined you, took you from your husband.”</p>
<p>“What husband?” I snort, “The people think I’m weird, no one wants to marry me, and I don’t want to marry one of them.” I take a deep breath. “That’s why I came after you.”</p>
<p>Geralt cocks a brow for me to continue.</p>
<p>“Let me come with you,” I plead, “Take me away from here.”</p>
<p>“No,” he shakes his head, “It’s too dangerous for little girls like you, and I don’t want to be responsible for your life or death.”</p>
<p>“Have I not proven that I can follow orders?” I pout, desperate for him to take me away from this horrible place.</p>
<p>“You have, but I’m not taking you with me.”</p>
<p>“Why not?!”</p>
<p>“There. There you have it. You’re too stubborn. You may be obeying in bed, but not out in the wild. You’ll die because you just won’t listen, and I don’t want to be responsible for that.”</p>
<p>“I…” my voice is barely a whisper, “I just don’t want to be alone.” I mumble, “And I know you feel the same.”</p>
<p>“My life is easier when I’m alone,” comes a bitter reply.</p>
<p>“But it’s lonely.”</p>
<p>The witcher shrugs. “That’s the life.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t have to be like this,” I try to argue, but Geralt only sighs.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t understand, girl.”</p>
<p>“Please,” I whimper in a last attempt to convince him, fruitless.</p>
<p>“No. I can come visit you from time to time, when I’m nearby, but nothing more,” he caves. Not what I had promised myself from this entire encounter. But I sigh in defeat. Nothing I can say would convince him.</p>
<p>A moment of silence passes between us, the sensation of his seed trickling out of me suddenly uncomfortable. Worry washes over me. He had come <em>inside</em> me! apparently, Geralt can sense my worry, because he tightens his arm around me, his voice more soothing than usual.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Witchers are infertile,” he mutters and I relax, my head resting on his chest as my fingers play with amulet.</p>
<p>“I just don’t want to be alone,” I mumble as I drift into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>The next morning, I wake up to an empty bed. For a moment, I think that it had all just been a dream, but the soreness between my thighs convinces me otherwise. When I get up, I almost fall, but I manage to catch myself on the table. On it, I spot a piece of parchment and a single, tiny flower.</p>
<p>I’ll come visit you, stupid girl. See if you have learned by then.</p>
<p>It reads, and I can’t help but shed a tear.</p>
<p>I open my front door and stare out into the distance, wondering how far away he might already be. Unbeknownst to both of us, he left a piece of him to stay with me forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Gentle Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Six months after that fateful night, Geralt returns to your village to find you… well, carrying his child. Will he stay to take care of you and the child? Would a Witcher even be a good father? And most importantly, does he feel the same way for you as you do for him?</p><p>Warnings: none, maybe slight angst, heavy fluff, protective bear, nudity, naked cuddling</p><p>Enjoy 💕Reblogs and feedback are very much appreciated ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Golden eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes. I see them over and over in my sleep. Every night he visits me in my dreams. I had never met a witcher before, only known this one for a few days, but I can’t get him out of my mind. And that’s not only because of the piece of him he left with me that night. No, in the few days I’ve known him, in that night he’s both taken and given precious things, he managed to make me fall for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The day I had found out, I had cried. Two months after he had left, I woke up one morning sick and with a small swollen bump on my belly. Well, I had been sick every morning for the last week; first I had thought I had gotten ill, but then I discovered the tiny bump. It didn’t take me long to figure out what it was. I was pregnant. I cried from joy and fear, from desperation that he had left me alone to deal with the aftermath of that night and from anger that he had told me it was impossible for him to have a child in the first place. Yet here I am. But the joy overweighed, now I had a piece of him with me at all times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The looks and whispers from the people in town became worse once I started showing. I wasn’t just the weird girl living in the woods anymore; I was the weird girl who is bearing the Witcher’s child, now.</em>
</p><p>I set a pint of ale down on the table without looking at the local seated at it. Eye contact would encourage him to say something, and that is exactly what I don’t want. Still, when I turn my back, I hear a low mutter. “Whore.”</p><p>
  <em>That’s what they’ve been calling me since I started showing. A whore, a dirty whore that had let a witcher take her and then leave her, carrying his child. I don’t let their words get to me, though, or at least I try to. My child’s father may have left, but in his defence, he’s unaware of the gift he has left me. I know that he is, despite his reputation and his public behaviour, a good man.</em>
</p><p>I cradle my belly as I make my way back behind the bar, protecting my baby from further stares and insults, grab a rag and start to clean the various tankards. It’s barely noon and the people are drinking as if there was something to celebrate, shouting through the tavern as well.</p><p>The door bursts open all of the sudden and within a second, the room is dead quiet. The pint I was cleaning slips from my fingers and shatters on the stone floor, the sound tearing through the silence. But I couldn’t care less as I stare. The witcher is standing there, tall and broad in the doorway, blocking the light from entering the room, casting a large shadow over the frightened villagers. His eyes lock on mine as he walks over to the bar in large strides, the tavern slowly starting to get louder again, people hurrying out of his way, murmuring.</p><p>“You came back,” I whisper once he’s right in front of me, unable to contain a smile.</p><p>“I promised, didn’t I?” he murmurs. Oh, how I missed his voice.</p><p>“You did. I missed you. I-” but he doesn’t let me finish.</p><p>“Did you?” he scoffs, eyes on my now very prominent bump, “Whose is that, then?”</p><p>My jaw drops at his accusation and I gasp in shock, hands shooting up to cover my belly protectively. “I don’t remember you laying claim on me, Witcher! As far as I’m concerned, you left me naked and cold in my bed!” I whisper-shout at him, “And with a false promise!”</p><p>“I said I’d come to visit,” he mutters, “What else did I promise?”</p><p>“That you were infertile. That I didn’t have to worry about bearing a child! Well, guess what,” I hiss, “It’s yours!”</p><p>“That can’t be.” His face is carved in stone, unmoving and unreadable.</p><p>“It is. I haven’t been with anyone else. Another thing you promised.”</p><p>“We need to talk.” He looks around. The tavern is packed; at least half of the people have their eyes on us, whispering amongst themselves. “Not here,” Geralt mutters, turns and starts off to the door. I throw the rag down and rush after him, ignoring the excited whispers coming from all around me, as well as the angered calls of the innkeeper.</p><p>Outside, I find the witcher next to his horse, and only a moment later, I find myself on top of the mare, with Geralt seated behind me, an arm wrapped tightly around me, just above the bump. Within a few minutes, we reach my cottage and he lifts me off Roach’s back. He’s been quiet the whole way and I frown when I turn and find his face a serious and unmoving mask.</p><p>“You’re not… happy about this?” I mumble tentatively, wrapping my arms around my bump, feeling my baby stir.</p><p>“I can’t say I am,” the witcher grumbles, “But I also can’t say I’m not.”</p><p>“Mh?”</p><p>He takes a step closer, hesitantly placing a hand on my belly. As if feeling its father’s presence, the child begins to kick. A tiny, soft smile tugs on the corners of his lips.</p><p>“We aren’t exactly trained to be in touch with our emotions,” Geralt explains, his thumb softly caressing my bump, his eyes fixed on it, “More in how to ignore them,” he adds with a sad chuckle.</p><p>“Then how does it feel?” I probe carefully, mesmerized by his sudden softness.</p><p>I had met him as a rough man, witnessed him fight, hunt, been chased by him, wrecked. But this now… this is the man I had seen in him when I met him in the tavern. Sure, he had been cold, but his eyes held softness even back then.</p><p>“Different,” he replies, “I… Normally I kill. For coin. But… Now… now this. It feels… good; like something I can be proud of.”</p><p>“You better be,” I smile at him, covering his hand with my own. Then my smile falls. “I was scared of how you’d react when you find out,” I mumble, “How you behaved that night… I was scared-”</p><p>“Oh no, my sweet girl,” the witcher coos, cupping my cheeks in his large hands, “It’s a shock, a surprise, for sure, but I would never hurt you. You hear me?”</p><p>I nod, but can’t stop the tears from spilling, from relief, now. Geralt is quick to wipe them away, pulling me against his massive chest, his hands stroking my back and hair tenderly. He lets me cry into his worn tunic until even the last tears have ebbed away. Only then, I pull back, sniffling but happier than I’ve been in a long time.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” the witcher murmurs, cupping the side of my head with his large palm, thumb brushing over my tear-stained cheekbone.</p><p>I blush and lower my gaze. “I’m not. Not now. Not like this,” I mumble, meeting his soft stare with red, puffy eyes from crying and a runny nose. I wipe it with my sleeve.</p><p>“Yes you are,” he smiles softly, “You always are. Now come on.”</p><p>Before I can protest any further, he lifts me up bridal style and carries me all the way into my cottage, sitting me down at the table. He takes his seat opposite of me, reaching for my hand across the table. I put mine in his without hesitation, a little confused as to why he’s being this soft and caring all of the sudden, but I’m not complaining.</p><p>“You… said we needed to talk?” I ask tentatively after a while, captivated by the way he’s stroking the back of my hand with his thumb ever so softly, his hands warm against mine.</p><p>“I only said that to get you out of the tavern,” he admits, giving me a sheepish smile.</p><p>“You could have just said so,” I chuckle, “I haven’t changed my mind. I’d still follow you anywhere.” With a short glimpse to my belly, I add, “Maybe I should… uh, change my mind. It’s… not just me anymore.”</p><p>“Maybe you should,” the witcher agrees with a smile, “You should stay here. This is your home. And it will be our baby’s home.” He pauses, his gaze shifting from our hands to my eyes, to my bump and back to my eyes. “It… feels weird saying that.”</p><p>I nod, smiling sadly. “This is my home, but it doesn’t feel like it. Not since my parents died,” I sigh, “The people… I didn’t do anything, but they don’t like me. You heard them whisper. I don’t want that for my child.”</p><p>“If they know what’s good for them, they’ll leave you alone. Anyone who even thinks about hurting you two must have a deathwish.” His eyes darken at his words, the smile fading. For only a moment, he’s the man everyone sees in him; dangerous, a Witcher like they tell you about, with nothing but murder in his eyes. But this dark expression is gone as soon as it came, replaced by a small and soft smile, golden eyes sweet like honey. “I won’t let anything happen to the two of you.”</p><p>“Why?” I blurt out before I can stop myself.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Why do you even care? Uhh… Sorry, this came harsher than intended… But, why? Why did you care back then, and why do you care now. And don’t tell me it’s just because I’m carrying your child.”</p><p>Geralt frowns at me, his thumbs halting their movements, but he keeps holding onto my hands. He doesn’t look mad, just deep in thought.</p><p>“You’re different,” he finally says, “You weren’t scared. Wherever I go… the people hate my kind, hate that has grown out of fear. I’ve learned to live with that, they’re not entirely wrong.”</p><p>“They are,” I interrupt him, earning a tiny smile.</p><p>“But you… See…? You’re so… kind. And persistent, too. No sane person would follow a witcher on a hunt, but there you were. I’ve only met one other person I know to do that, and he’s an idiot.” His small, guttural laugh is a blessing to my ears. “And they definitely wouldn’t try and defend a witcher. I… I’ve fought the thought for a long time, but… you…”</p><p>“Yeah?” I ask, dragging out the word with a smile.</p><p>“You…ah fuck,” he stammers. I can tell that it goes against everything he stands to admit what I did for him.</p><p>“I? I what? I… saved you?” I tease with a grin that widens when I see his face fall a little in defeat.</p><p>“You did,” he mutters, then meets my eyes. “And that was stupid of you. You could have died! You could have gotten both of us killed! And you shouldn’t have seen that, seen me. You were an innocent, naïve little girl, and…”</p><p>“Geralt,” I interrupt him calmly, “I’m glad I followed you.” I rub my belly, a small kick meeting my palm and I giggle softly. “Meeting you… is the best thing that has happened to me; the most exciting thing, for sure. And as you can see, I’m more than alive. I live alone; I know how to defend myself. My father has taught me a thing or two.”</p><p>I get up and walk around the table, the witcher following me with his eyes, scooting the chair back a little when he realizes what I’m up to. He holds out his arms, inviting me to sit on his lap and I gladly accept, – that was my plan after all – leaning against his strong chest, my head against his shoulder as his arms wrap around me, hands firmly on my rounded belly. I gasp and smile when I feel a kick, right under Geralt’s palm. Shifting my head a little, I gaze up at him, catching him smiling wider than I have ever seen before.</p><p>“I can hear the baby’s heartbeat,” he mumbles, thumbs stroking my stretched skin.</p><p>“You can?!” I gasp, “Does it sound healthy? How strong is it? How fast is it? Is-”</p><p>Geralt stops my rambling with a small laugh. “It’s strong, and it does sound healthy, but I’m no expert.”</p><p>“‘m sorry,” I mumble.</p><p>“Don’t be. You’re excited; I get it.” He presses a kiss to my forehead and I smile, leaning back a little to stare at his lips. I remember how they felt against mine that night; soft, despite the roughness of his dominating kiss. How I yearned to feel that again, for all those months he had been gone. I want to feel again how he made me feel that night. I want him.</p><p>My eyes flick to his for only a second, only to find them staring back at my own lips. I almost feel caught when Geralt meets my eyes, bite my lip and smile up at him sheepishly. He mirrors my smile, one hand leaving my belly to cup my cheek, leading me closer to him. We’re so close, I can feel his breath fan over my face as my own growing shallower and my heartbeat picks up.</p><p>“No need to be nervous,” the witcher chuckles, and before I can respond, he captures my lips in a soft kiss, his stubble scratching my tender skin deliciously. My eyes flutter shut as he kisses me slowly, lips moulding with mine, moving in perfect sync. My stomach erupts into a thousand butterflies. I let my hand slide along his jaw to the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his long strands, pulling him closer, growing more desperate with every passing second.</p><p>“I’m not,” I pant as we part for air, before crashing my lips right back against his. This time, he isn’t as gentle. His lips part and he grazes his tongue along my bottom lip briefly, just enough to make me gasp at the new sensation. He takes my freed lip between his teeth, tugging lightly, sucking on it, coaxing a small moan from my throat. Letting my lip slip from his teeth, he claims my mouth again. I can feel him smile, just before he slips his tongue into my wet cavern, exploring and tangling his tongue with my own in a slow dance-like fight, which he eventually wins.</p><p>He tastes sweet, of ale and honey. I can’t get enough. I press closer and closer to him, picking up a fight with our tongues again, and this time, he lets me win and I sneak my tongue into his mouth, relishing in the taste of him, exploring his mouth like he did mine.</p><p>We break apart, both of us panting. I’ve lost track of time as we just stare at each other, faces only inches apart, warm breath fanning over the other’s skin. I let my hand slip back to his jaw, caressing all the small scars that adorn his gorgeous face with a frown.</p><p>“This one’s new,” I mumble, stroking a tiny scar on his jaw, hidden almost by the dark shadow of his stubble.</p><p>“Not the only one,” he shrugs, “That’s the life.”</p><p>For a moment we’re both silent and I lean my head back against his shoulder, covering his hands on my belly with my own.</p><p>“I was scared you wouldn’t come back. I wanted to tell you,” I mumble into the quiet room, “For all those months, I’ve waited. I wanted to tell you so bad; but I was also scared you wouldn’t want it. I… Geralt, I don’t want to be alone in this.” He perks up, urging me to sit up so I can look at him, but he doesn’t say anything. “I don’t want to force you into this, either. I know your life isn’t meant for a family. I don’t know if you even want to see our baby grow up. Hell, I don’t know if there even is an ‘us’!” I ramble, suddenly close to tears.</p><p>Geralt lifts me off his lap to sit on the table in front of him, gripping my shoulders tightly, reassuringly; he gets up and stands between my legs. “Shh, shhh. You need to calm down, little one,” he murmurs in the most soothing voice he can muster, “I mean, this isn’t what I expected to find when I came back here, but I’m not going to leave you alone in this. I did this to you after all.” I choked sob escapes my lips before I can stop it. “Look, I can’t be the father our child deserves. If you want to find another man who’s willing to take care of both of you, I can understand.”</p><p>I shake my head frantically at him. “I don’t want another,” I mumble, my voice hoarse from tears.</p><p>“You know I can’t take responsibility for it; I won’t be able to stay long enough to be a father,” Geralt continues, “I don’t know if I’d make a good one. I can’t be there for the two of you all the time, but I won’t leave you to handle it all on your own. I will make damn sure that you’re both safe. And don’t say you don’t want to force me into this; if anyone was forced into this, it’s you.”</p><p>I only nod. It’s a lot to take in. I can’t help the pang of sadness that rips through my chest. But honestly, what did I expect? That he would just quit everything to stay with me and our baby? We barely know each other! Just because I’m carrying his child doesn’t mean we’re lovers.</p><p>“How much will it be like you?” I ask with a frown.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Geralt answers honestly, “As far as I know, no Witcher ever had a baby before. I can’t tell you how much of a Witcher this baby will be.”</p><p>I nod. Silence. Geralt takes a long look at me, eyes shifting from my face to my belly and back to my face. Then he glances around the room, his face set in stone. There is something on his mind, but I can’t tell what it is. He seems deep in thought, considering options.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right,” he mutters finally.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Maybe I should take you with me. I was on my way to Kaer Morhen for the winter. You should come.”</p><p>“I… are you sure?” I have to admit, one Witcher is fine, but being surrounded by many of them… scares me a little.</p><p>“Only if you want to. Just a suggestion. But if our baby turns out to be a Witcher, it would be safest there, just like you.”</p><p>I only nod, speechless. I don’t really know what to think right now. The chance of getting away from this place… but being surrounded by monster-hunting mutants? What if they aren’t like Geralt? What if they are like the Witchers they warn children about?</p><p>He must have read my worry. “Hey, you’ll be safe there. I’ll tell them not to touch you,” he winks, but it does little to ease my mind. I wrap my arms around my belly, protecting my baby. Geralt chuckles. “You don’t need to worry your pretty little head, darling. They won’t hurt you.”</p><p>“Okay,” I breathe, “When do we leave?”</p><p>“How long till… you know?” Geralt asks.</p><p>“About three months. Why?” I frown confused.</p><p>“Then we have a little time till we have to leave. Kaer Morhen isn’t too far away now. How about we leave next week. It’d give you enough time to think about this,” he suggests, but I shake my head.</p><p>“No, I want to be with you, Geralt.” I realize what I just said and cover my face with my hands, embarrassed about what I just confessed to him. We are not lovers!</p><p>A hand comes up under my chin and lifts my head. Reluctantly, I lower my hands in my lap, avoiding his eyes, my cheeks burning. He doesn’t say anything and my stomach drops.</p><p>“You… don’t,” I frown, lowering my head despite his hand under my chin. He lets me, but keeps touching my skin softly.</p><p>“You really think that?” he mutters, sounding disappointed and my eyes snap up to meet his, “You think that if I didn’t want you, I would have come back?”</p><p>His eyes are full of hurt, fear of rejection, but also something else.</p><p>“I thought all you’d see in me was a good fuck,” I mumble, “Cheap. You wouldn’t have to pay, unlike at the whorehouses.”</p><p>“And you really think that? You think that if I only saw you as a good fuck, that I wouldn’t have left the moment I picked up your scent and you smelled different?”</p><p>“You can smell that I’m pregnant?” I ask, stunned.</p><p>“Yes. You smell so much sweeter. Listen, I’m bad at this, but I want you to come with me.”</p><p>I nod and bite my lip to stop me from smiling too wide. For the first time in a very long while, I feel wanted. Little do I know that the Witcher feels the same.</p><p>“So there is an ‘us’?” I ask, tentatively. I need to know, before I get my hopes up.</p><p>“We can try,” Geralt says. That’s enough for me. I squeal and throw my arms around his neck, pull him close and crash my lips on his. He responds instantly, planting his hands firmly on my hips as he lets his tongue toy with mine.</p><p>We break apart once we’re both out of breath, panting heavily. He picks me up and walks us over to the bed, settling down comfortably on his side, arms wrapped around me, holding me close.</p><p>“What are you doing?” I giggle quietly, peering up at him to catch him with his eyes closed.</p><p>“You need rest,” he simply states in a mutter, a small smile playing on his lips, “And I do too.”</p><p>“Were you so excited to see me again?” I tease.</p><p>“Hm,” he hums, “I was, honestly.” His smile widens and I melt. I reach my hand up to ghost my fingers along his lips. A soft snore escapes them and I realize he’s already asleep.</p><p>“I think I love you,” I whisper to his deaf ears without thinking, and inch closer to him, soaking in his warmth as his even breath and slow heartbeat lulls me into sleep.</p><p>A few hours later, I am stirred awake by a hand rubbing small circles on my belly.</p><p>“Mhh,” I hum, “Don’t stop.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to,” the witcher’s deep chuckle rumbles through my body and I smile, opening my eyes. Geralt dips his head down for a gentle kiss, then pulls back, smiling. “I could get used to this.”</p><p>“Me too,” I sigh, putting my hand on his, the size difference almost comical.</p><p>We lie there in comfortable silence for a moment. Geralt’s hand won’t leave my bump as the baby kicks beneath his palm. I watch him; he seems so at peace, calm and happy for once, and I smile. As much as a beast he can be, he’s also the most gentle soul I have ever came across.</p><p>The rumbling of a stomach makes me laugh, but I can’t tell whose it was, all I know is that I’m hungry.</p><p>“C’mon, I’ll make us some dinner,” I say, struggling to get out of bed, since the witcher’s grip on me is still tight. Only after some begging and bargaining he finally yields and lets me get to my feet.</p><p>But my freedom comes with a price. Whenever I use a knife, is it to cut bread or vegetables, Geralt hovers close to me, making sure I’m safe. It’s… nice to have him look out for me and our baby, but he’s exaggerating. I just laugh at it, though, realizing just how protective he is of our child.</p><p>Dinner is served about half an hour later. We talk, telling each other what happened in the time we didn’t see each other. It almost feels like we’ve known each other for a long time. After we’re done, I wash up the dishes, watching as Geralt takes care of Roach outside. Putting the last plate away, I join the two of them outside, giving the mare a quick pat to the muzzle before walking over to the gaze, closing it.</p><p>“Now she can’t run away,” I say, walking back over to them, watching as Geralt starts unbuckling Roach’s saddle and bridle. He sets them down next to the door, takes my hand in his and leads me back inside, closing the door behind us.</p><p>There, he starts unlacing my corset, letting it drop to the floor. One piece of clothing after the other leaves or bodies, always taking turns. Once I’m finally bare in front of him, his eyes wander over my curves, admiring the fuller, rounder shape of my breast, before his eyes settle on my belly. His calloused hands come up to gently rub at the stretched skin, making me sigh.</p><p>“You are gorgeous, little one,” he mumbles before capturing my lips in his, slowly walking my backwards until my calves hit the edge of my bed. Geralt gently lowers me to lie on the soft mattress, then crawls in beside me, peppering soft kisses all over my body, paying special attention – of course – to the ever-growing bump. I giggle, the ends of his hair and the stubble on his face tickling my sensitive skin, reach for his jaw and gently lead him up to my face again. Once we’re close enough, our lips meet in a soft kiss once again. Humming, I wrap my arms around Geralt’s neck and pull him deeper in. he lowers himself and turns a little, so we’re both laying on our side, arms wrapping around me, holding me close.</p><p>He pulls back with a small smile, huffing a tiny laugh when he sees me pout.</p><p>“You need rest,” he murmurs, rubbing soothing circles against the small of my back and the space between my shoulder blades.</p><p>With my hands against his chest, my fingers fumble with the wolf-pendant around his neck. I bite my lip. “Will it be a good place for our baby?” I ask in a small voice.</p><p>“It’s a fortress. It’s safe,” Geralt answers in a deep rumble, “If you don’t want to go, it’s okay.”</p><p>“No,” I shake my head, “I want to. It’s just… and don’t get this wrong, but… I don’t want our baby to live through the same horrors you had to. I’m scared they will force our baby to become a witcher,” I confess, slightly timid of his reaction.</p><p>“No one will be forced to anything,” the witcher soothes, “If you don’t want your baby to go through The Trials, then they won’t have to, alright?”</p><p>I nod, relieved. The little doubt I had about going with him now washed away. “Good night, Geralt,” I whisper, closing my eyes.</p><p>“Good night, little one,” he returns, covering the both of us with my thick, woollen blanket.</p><p>Geralt stays with me for a week, helping me pack everything I’d want to take with me – mostly clothes, but also little trinkets that I just couldn’t part from. It may have happened that I became a little emotional from time to time, breaking down in tears over the smallest things.</p><p>He pulls me into his arms, then, sits us down and just lets me cry, whispering sweet nothings into my ear until I calm down.</p><p>“You can still change your mind; stay here,” he offers multiple times, and every time, I respond the same.</p><p>“No,” I sniffle, wiping at my tear-stained cheek with my sleeve, “I want to go with you. It’s just a huge change, that’s all.”</p><p>He’d press a kiss to the top of my head, get up and we’d continue packing.</p><p>A few days later, everything is packed and loaded onto Roach’s back – two small bags filled with clothes, blankets and the little coin I owned. Geralt helps me to sit in front of the saddle, mounting the mare behind me and pulls me close, one hand taking hold of the reins, the other securely holding my waist.</p><p>“Ready?” he asks, giving me one last chance to change my mind.</p><p>“No,” I mumble, “But more than I ever will be. All my life, I wanted to get away from here, and now that I finally have the chance… I’m scared, Geralt.”</p><p>“I’m here for you,” he whispers into my ear, his stubble ticking my soft skin when he presses a gentle kiss to my cheek.</p><p>“I know,” I giggle, biting my lip and nod, giving him a silent ‘go’.</p><p>Pulling me flush against his chest, Geralt spurs his horse, making her trot north slowly, towards his home, leading me away to a new life.</p><p>No, I don’t regret following him that night. It all started with a beast, but he turned out to be the kindest soul I have ever come across, and I’m proud to call him the father of my child. And I’m excited for whatever the future holds for us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>